


Leaving South Park

by lordjenjen



Series: The Stylenny You Deserve [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: I didn't feel like writing smut so I skipped over it, M/M, You can fill it with your imagination, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: High School is almost over. Kenny prepares for a future in South Park since Stan and Kyle are going to college. Will this be the end? WILL LOVE PREVAIL FOR REAL THIS TIME?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance. I tried to write shit in chronological order with this series, unlike my Marvel Red Team one... It... It's not happening. So! I'll do my best to tell you where it falls. This one luckily is obvious.

Leaving South Park

 

Kyle was over at Stan's house studying while they waited for Kenny to get off work. Cartman had left the two a while ago to go hang out with his girlfriend. Stan was always stumped on how Eric Cartman, of all people, constantly managed to land girlfriends. But that was one of the many mysteries South Park held.

Not like it would matter to him in a month and a half since he was leaving. Him, Kyle and….

“SHIT! KYLE!” Stan yelled, startling the redhead and paused his game.

“The fuck dude!”

“This is important! Did we ask Kenny to move with us?”

“We discussed it with him,” Kyle answered, confused. 

“No we discussed what college we were going to. Then we discussed living off campus “for obvious reasons.” We never said, “Hey Kenny, we know you aren't going to college despite your amazing grades, you still want to go to California with us?””

“Well, no but… shit.”

“Shit.” Stan echoed. 

***

Kenny sighed as he locked up City Wok. He should have expected as much, Kyle and Stan going to college. Him forever working a City job in this City town making City money so him and his sister didn't starve. He was glad Mr Kim allowed him to take home food at the end of the night. He was sure Karen was sick of Asian food, but she wouldn't complain since it beat pop tarts or starving. Still, Kenny wished a better life for his sister.

He made sure she did her school work and got good grades. Like him, she was smart, but unlike him, she had someone looking out for her well being. He was determined to make sure she had a better life away from this white trash one. She had already skipped a grade and would be graduating next year. He had set aside money so she could take her standard tests. He could have his friends help in the scholarship and grant applications. From California.

He sighed again. Kyle and Stan were leaving him. As they should. This town drags people down and they need to be free. He would miss them. And the sex. But mostly he would miss the bond they had. Even though Kyle and Stan were in love and dating, they had allowed him into that circle. It had been nice.

He got into his barely running car, and drove to Stan's house. School ended next week. And from there he had just a few weeks with his friends before they left him.

He put a smile on his face as he entered Stan's house and headed up to his bedroom. 

“Honey, I'm home!” He joked. It was also a warning to the two boys he was coming in.

He was immediately attacked by Stan, who was kissing him as if he would never see him again. Kenny returned the kiss with as much passion. Kyle hugged him from behind, unzipping his coat and pulling it off him. Stan broke the kiss just enough to pull off Kenny’s shirt. Kyle hugged Kenny from behind, having removed his own shirt, and began kissing his shoulder.

Kenny loved the difference between the two. Kyle was always so sweet and tender. Stan was so passionate and poured his emotions into everything. And he was currently the center of their attention.

***

Kenny scooted closer to the body behind him, pulling the one in front of him with him. Kyle sighed into Kenny’s chest. He was really going to miss this.

“Yeah, about that,” Stan said from behind Kenny. He hadn’t realized he said it out loud. “We kind of planned on you going with us.”

“What?” Kenny turned towards the raven haired boy. 

“Kyle and I are assholes. We forgot to actually ask you to move to California with us.”

“Yeah dude. We have the whole thing planned out.” Kyle moved to look Kenny in the eye. “We thought of everything. Both Stan and I applied for grants to live off campus, and got them of course. Stan’s parents are getting him a car for graduation, so we can just take that to California. We figured we would drive that over and since we would be living close to campus, you could use it to drive to work or whatever you decide to do.”

“Yeah, we haven’t given up hope that you’ll go to school.”

“Since you won’t need your car, you can sell it or leave it for your sister.”

“I couldn’t leave my sister.” Kenny knew there was no way he would abandon his sister with their parents. She was the only hope for a McCormick making it anywhere in life.

“Your sister is graduating next year. She’s incredibly intelligent. You know she can get a full ride scholarship. We can set up a bank account or a reloadable bank card for her so you can still support her. Ike will make sure she has food. And if anything happens, our parents, even Cartman’s mom, said she would gladly take her in.”

“We love you. We don’t want this to end, either. So please come with us.”

Kenny pulled his two lovers closer. “I… I don’t know. Karen…” 

Kenny was cut off by Kyle's mouth covering his own. The light peck was enough to silence him as Kyle reached for Kenny's phone. He couldn't help but grin as the redhead unlocked his phone. A smile crept on the others face as he thumbed through his contacts. 

“You're so unbelievable sometimes, Kenny.”

Kenny just shrugged as Kyle found who he was looking for and dialed the number. 

“Hey Karen!”

“No. Kyle!” Kenny made to reach for the phone but was stopped by Stan. The noirette grabbed Kenny's hands as he began attacking the weak spots on Kenny's neck.

“Kyle. So I have an important question to ask you about your brother…” Kyle chuckled as Karen talked. Kenny wished he would at least put it on speaker. “If it was legal we would. But no. I have a different yet equally important question. As you know Stan and I are going to college in California. We have everything planned out for your… Yes… yes… okay I'm going to put you on speaker. You tell him.”

Kyle had the biggest grin as he pulled the phone away from his ear and placed it on speaker.

“Listen here Kenny McCormick. I'm not the only one that needs to get away from this town and lifestyle. Either you go with them to California and be happy there, or so help me god I will run away and destroy my life.”

Kenny couldn't believe his sister. He knew she learned this from him, but he still couldn't believe her. “But Karen…”

“No Kenny. No butts. You either go or I will make you staying pointless. If Kyle says he has it all worked out then that means I'm going to be fine. You taught me how to survive and it's only one year. If it makes you feel better I'll go to the same college in Cali. Jesus I hope no one else has separation issues like this.”

The line went dead, a clear indication Karen hung up the phone. Kyle set it back down on the nightstand before going back to hugging Kenny. The blonde buried his face in the red curls as tears began to escape. He couldn't believe Stan and Kyle sometimes. They were planning their future around having him in it. They weren't going to leave him behind. Not once in the three years they had been together had Kyle and Stan put their relationship before the one that included him.

“You’re apart of this.” Stan stated as he kissed Kenny's shoulders. “So please, would you come to California with us? Be with us as we all begin the next journey in life.”

Kenny sighed happily into Kyle's hair. “Well, if you guys insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback and whatever else is always welcome.


End file.
